K & K Petrova La Maldad Y La Belleza Corre Por Su
by Teffy25
Summary: Rp/ Mucho se habla de la malvada Katherina Petrova, pero nunca se ha hablado de otra Petrova, mucho menos que ella fuera una Original.  Katrina*Damon
1. Regreso a Mystic Falls

_**K & K Petrova. **_

La maldad y la belleza corre por sus venas

**Capítulo I**

**Regreso a Mystic Falls**

He vivido más de 2.000 años, toda mi familia había muerto a os pocos días de haber "nacido", aunque una prima lejana sobrevivió, es muy joven, tiene pocos conocimientos, pero hay algo que sabe hacer muy bien: huir. Desde unos meses antes de ella haber "muerto" huye de Klaus, ella es Katerina Petrova o Katherine Pierce como se llamaba ahora, el amuleto para romper el hechizo del sol y la luna.

Solo había venido dos veces a Mystic Falls en toda mi existencia, la primera en 1.248 cuando buscaba a Elijah y la segunda cuando me entere que existía otra Petrova, corrí en su búsqueda llegando a la casa de Rose pro allí note un olor que distinguía bien, en ese instante supe que Katerina era un nuevo vampiro, también que la venganza de Klaus sería terrible y la familia Petrova no seguiría existiendo. Seguí a Katerina siglo tras siglo hasta que su rastro me trajo de vuelta a Mystic Falls en 1868 ese año ella cometió uno de sus peores errores de su existencia el cual nos volvió a traer aquí y gracias a ella yo cometí el mismo error, la única diferencia fue que el de ella si era correspondido, el mío no.

Recorrí cientos de kilómetros hasta llegar al ya conocido pueblo, aunque había cambiado mucho tenía la misma esencia, pero esta vez había algo más que vampiros, algo que no había vuelto a ver desde ese entonces. Hice a un lado ese pensamiento y seguí mi camino, baje del auto y observe el porche, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espalda, tome una gran bocada de aire y toque dos veces la puerta, oí como alguien se acercaba y abría la puerta, suspire de alivio y al mismo tiempo estaba sorprendida, ya que la persona que tenía en frente era Rose, la abrace con fuerza, ella tardo un poco en devolverme el abrazo ya que supongo que también estaba sorprendida por verme allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella cuando deje de abrazarla.

-Eso te iba a preguntar, pensé que estabas con Trevor- Rose bajo la mirada y note en sus ojos un dejo de tristeza, supuse que Trevor había muerto, pero una duda surgió de inmediato ¿Por qué estaba aquí y no con Lexy?, ellas eras muy buenas amigas, casi como hermanas.

-No tengo para donde ir y aquí me acogieron- Me sonrío pero la felicidad no alcanzo a llegar a sus ojos.

-¿Y Lexy? De seguro ella te ayudaría-

-Lexy ya no existe más, lo lamento- Dijo al quien detrás mío, reconocí su voz de inmediato, voltee bruscamente, y hay estaba él sarcástico como siempre, recostado sobre una pared y sonriendo -¿Qué haces aquí Katrina?-

-La mataste ¿Verdad o me equivoco?- Su sonrisa se ensancho y yo rodé los ojos –Tengo cosas pendientes que hacer aquí, y lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia Damon- Le sonreí -¿Dónde está Katerina?-

-Tampoco la encontraras a ella, está en la tumba de piedra- Respondió Rose, no podía creer que hubieran atrapado a Katerina en esa tumba, ella siempre decía que era demasiado inteligente como para caer en una trampa. Reí con ganas, sabía que algún día estaría encerrada pero nunca imagine que fuera tan pronto. Pare de reír al recordar que había otra doble, ella seguía siendo humana así que estaba en peligro, al igual que Stefan y Damon ya que estaban ayudando a la doble, Elena creo que era su nombre.

-Elijah los matara- susurre nerviosa al imaginar morir a Damon, cuando el soltó una carcajada, le di una mirada de furia y pregunte llena de rabia -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-de que siques teniendo una gran imaginación- Se acercó tanto a mí que sentí su respiración cerca a mis labios -¿Piensas que me dejare matar tan fácil?- sonreí poniéndome detrás de él y acercando mi boca a su cuello, susurrándole en su oído.

-Ya te dejaste matar una vez y quien lo hizo era una chica- me aleje de él y mire a Rose, la cual tenía una ceja alzada mirando fijo a Damon.

-Es de muy mal gusto jugar con dos chicas al mismo tiempo Damon, ¿Lo sabes?- con eso rose dio media vuelta y se marchó a la sala de estar. Mire a Damon quien se encogió de hombros y rodo los ojos.

-Se suponía que somos dolo "amigos con derechos"- Me tomo de la cintura y acerco su rostro al mío –Pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca más, me habían dicho que estabas muerta- me acerque a sus labios y sonreí.

-Ya quisieras tu que yo estuviera muerta- Y con eso salí de la casa, con demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, pero primero tenía que encontrar a Katerina.

**Capitulo II**

**¿Primas?**

Rente una cansa en el bosque cerca a la casa de los Salvatore. Cuando Stefan llego me conto que Katerina tenía la piedra lunar. Sabía que ella no era tan tonta como para ir a la tumba sin nada en sus manos. Así que planee esta noche ir a visitar a mi queridísima prima (nótese el sarcasmo). Llene una maleta entera con sangre, sabía que ella lo necesitaba y con un poco podría convencerla. Salí de la casa y me dirigí a la de los Salvatore, entre a ella sin tocar la puerta. Cuando llegue a la sala me asombre de ver a la otra doble, eran tan idénticas que dude y pensé que era Katerina. Fui caminando más cerca de ella y susurre:

-Katerina… no, tú no eres ella. Entonces ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idéntica? Tu olor, tu apariencia y hasta un poco de tu esencia. Tú debes ser Elena-

-S… Si- tartamudeo y Stefan se interpuso entre nosotras, yo sonreí y solté una pequeña carcajada.

-Tranquilo, no le haré daño, aun no- Mire a Damon y le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa y volví mi mirada a Elena- Dime ¿Dónde está la tumba?

-¿Crees que conociéndote tanto te diremos dónde está la tumba?- me contesto Damon mirándome fijamente.

-Solo estaba pidiendo información por las buenas- me acerque a él hasta que sentí su respiración sobre mis labios y puse una mano sobre su pecho –pero yo no tengo problema alguno en sacarte información de otra forma- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, él me tomo de la cintura y me acerco aún más a él.

-Haz lo que se te venga en gana- puso un dedo bajo mi mentón, nos fuimos acercando hasta que al quien atrás de nosotros se aclaró la garganta, los dos reimos y voltee a ver a los demás, no había notado que habían más personas en la habitación, claro cuando vi a la doble se me olvido el resto del mundo. Los demás prestaban atención a la escena, Stefan noto mi cara de confusión.

-Ellos son Caroline- señalo a una rubia, era hermosa pero debía aclarar que también era vampira -Bonnie- una chica de color, cuando la vi fijo a los ojos, sonreí, pude notar que no era una chica cualquiera, ella me podría ayudar en algo, ya que su esencia denominaba que era una bruja –y Jeremy- un chico alto, cabello color caoba, ojos color chocolate oscuro, buen cuerpo y exquisita sangre. Quizá él podría ser mi nuevo juguete, reí para mis adentros y Stefan siguió con las presentaciones –Chicos ella es Katrina Petrova, prima de Katherine- todos abrieron los ojos, Caroline se puso en posición de ataque y sentí una presión en el pecho, supuse que esa era Bonnie. Reí con ganas y solo me dedique a mirarlos –No se asusten ella no es como Katherine-

-Es mucho peor- dijo Damon, yo solté una risita.

-Lo ce, pero aun así me amas-

-Eso es lo que tu quisieras- Reí fuertemente y lo mire a los ojos

-Ce que algún día lo harás y así olvidaras a Elena- con eso me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de salir Elena me tomo del brazo

-Explícame lo de "olvidaras a Elena"- la vi a los ojos y note que su mirada era de confusión

-Qué te lo explique él, al fin y al cabo él es quien lo siente- les sonreí y Salí a buscar la tumba. No me fue difícil hallarla ya que el lugar tenía un gran grado de energía negativa. Baje a la tumba y entre, Katerina se hallaba en un estado deplorable, estaba en el suelo, llena de tierra, con su vestido rasgado y se le notaba muy cansada. En el instante en que me vio, trato de sonreír pero al ver que yo no lo hacía se asustó. Le di una botella de sangre y cuando tuvo las fuerzas suficientes me miró fijamente, en ese momento si le sonreí, no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era la típica sonrisa del cazador a punto de cazar la presa que tantos problemas le había dado –Hola Katerina, cuanto tiempo prima-


	2. Encontrando Sentimientos

**Capitulo 3:**

**Enco****ntrando Sentimientos**

-¿Qué haces aquí Katrina?- Dijo Katerina algo asustada yo sonreí con complacencia al ver que mi cometido de asustarla había resultado.

-Sabes lo que vengo a hacer Katerina, quiero la piedra y la quiero ahora, por las buenas o por la malas- dije sonriendo y jugando entre mis dedos con una daga de madera rociada con verbena –Creo que deberías escoger la forma buena, ya que si lo haces podría pensar en sacarte de aquí-

-¿Desde cuando eres tan "buena"? ¿Sabes? Me gustaba más la antigua Katrina dispuesta a conseguir lo que quiere sin importar lo que cueste, aun si se trata de vidas-

-Sabes perfectamente que no me importan las vidas humanas, y tú no me vengas a dar un sermón porque te recuerdo que la que está encerrada aquí eres tú no yo-

-Lo ce, lo ce, pero no te daré la piedra a menos que me saques de acá-

-Soy yo la que hago tratos aquí, no tú. Pero la propuesta no es tan mala, lo pensare- Puse unos cuantos trajes sobre una piedra cuando un libro me llamo la atención, lo vi detenidamente y lo reconocí -¿Por qué tienes esto?- tome el libro cuidadosamente mirando la pasta.

-Me lo trajo Elena. Hay muchos recuerdos en el- lo abrí sin articular palabra alguna, mire página por página hasta que me llamo la atención una foto, donde estábamos Katerina y yo paseando por el jardín, se notaba que era de noche, ella llevaba un vestido azul coral, guantes hasta el codo blancos, zapatillas del mismo color de los guantes, un sombrerito pequeño y su cabello estaba recogido en el lado izquierdo. En cambio yo iba con un vestido violeta claro, guantes hasta la muñeca purpura, zapatillas del mismo color y mi cabello caía sobre mi espalda totalmente suelto. Sequia recordando cuando Katerina hablo –Recuerdo ese día, fue cuando Damon estaba cumpliendo años, él estaba estrenando la cámara que le había regalado su padre, esa fue la primer foto que tomo con ella-

-También yo lo recuerdo, en esa época Damon estaba muy enamorado de ti- Al recordar aquella época en la cual Damon se moría por Katerina se me escapo una lagrima.

-Y tú de él ¿Verdad?-

-Algo así, sabes nunca sentí lo que es el amor, ni lo quiero hacer-

-Te conozco Katrina, estabas enamorada de él- neque lentamente y le sonreí

-Yo ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- Me puse los lentes de sol y deje la maleta en el suelo –Considéralo un pequeño regalo-

Reí entre dientes y salí dirigiéndome al auto, pero cuando iba llegando sentí un aroma a sangre, corrí hasta llegar al lugar y allí encontré al chico que me había presentado Stefan esta mañana, él estaba tirado en el suelo, me senté poniendo su cabeza sobre mi regazo, lo iba a empezar a curar pero note el anillo que llevaba puesto en una de sus manos, abrí su camisa para ver las heridas, eran muy profundas para que sanaran solas, así que le di un poco de mi sangre, note como su herida sanaba lentamente y su respiración se regulaba al igual que su pulso.

-¿Qué te paso?-

-No lo ce, solo sentí una presión en la parte baja de la cabeza y luego todo se volvió negro-

-¿Viste quién fue?-

-No- tome su brazo poniéndola sobre mis hombros, llevándolo hasta el auto, lo acomode y conduje a la casa de los Salvatore. Baje del auto y entre a la casa diciéndole a Damon que me ayudara.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- me pregunto Damon recostando a Jeremy en la cama.

-No le hice nada, cuando lo encontré en el bosque ya tenía esas heridas- Tome la mano de Jeremy y puse mi otra mano sobre su frente. Él tenía varios huesos rotos y había perdido mucha sangre, por lo cual tarde más en curarlo. Al finalizar Jeremy se quedó dormido y yo baje a la planta baja de a casa tomando una bolsa de sangre, al subir vi a Damon mirando fijamente el fuego y bebiendo whisky, tome una copa y serví un poco en ella, me acerque a Damon y le pregunte:

-¿Qué estás recordando?-

-¿Por qué crees que estoy recordando algo?-

-Te conozco siempre tienes esa mirada cuando recuerdas algo, y no has tomado nada- señale su copa aun llena y termine la mía.

-No puedo mentirte ¿verdad?- se giró para mirarme y yo negué lentamente –Recuerdo el día en que llegaste, te veías hermosa, frágil, perfecta- quede atónita, nunca pensé que estuviera recordando eso. Él se fue acercando hasta rozar nuestros labios, me tomo de la cintura y me beso, tarde en responderle pero cuando lo hice puse mis manos sobre su cuello acercándolo más a mí, en unos segundos mi espalda tocaba la pared, mi blusa estaba desgarrada, él besaba mi pecho y mis piernas se enredaban en su cadera.

-¿Qué hace Jeremy aquí? Y ¿Por qué su camisa está completamente llena…?- Stefan entro a la sala preguntando y se detuvo al vernos –Creo que estoy interrumpiendo algo- sabía que mis mejillas estaban rojas, Damon me sonrío y le dijo sin mirarlo:

-¿Tu qué crees Stefan?- Él soltó una risita y se marchó.

Note que mis piernas aún se enredaban en su cadera, sus manos sequian, una en mi pierna y otra en mi cintura, baje una a una mis piernas, trate de arreglar mi cabello que estaba echo un desastre.

-Me debes una blusa- le dije sonriendo, sus manos volvieron a mi cintura y junto nuestros labios de nuevo… y el resto se los dejo a su imaginación.

No podía salir de la casa ya que la mayoría de mi ropa estaba desgarrada. Estaba sola en la casa, ya que Damon salió con la excusa de que tenía que traerme ropa, Stefan había salido a buscar a Elena la cual estaba con Rose no ce en donde y Jeremy se fue con Bonnie. Al no tener nada que hacer tome un libro cualquiera, me senté en un sillón al lado de la cama de Damon y comencé a leer, tarde un rato en ver que ese libro era de Damon, sequía leyendo hasta que algo llamo mi atención.

"_Febrero 7, 1868_

_Creí que estaba en el cielo, tanta belleza en un solo ser no podría ser real, su voz tan dulce y melodiosa, su cabello color chocolate, en forma de caideles que caían por su espalda como una hermosa cascada"_

Recordaba perfectamente el 7 de Febrero de 1868, fue el día en el que llegue a Mystic Falls junto con Katerina. Me quede pensando en quien era en la que se había fijado Damon ~cabello color chocolate~ ambas teníamos el cabello de ese color y también lo teníamos ondulado. Sequí leyendo para ver que más había escrito.

"_Debía reconocer que la Sta. Katherine era hermosa pero la belleza de la Sta. Katrina no tenía comparación, su piel tersa y blanca, sus labios rojos, suaves y tiernos. Pequeña como una ninfa e igual de hermosa a su vez"_

Tenía mis ojos abiertos como platos, no sabía que pensar, ¿En verdad él había escrito esto? Estaba en shock, sequí leyendo. Él escribía todos los días, casi todo era parecido, pero en diferentes situaciones; los días en los que pasaba en el jardín, las varias horas en la biblioteca. Ahora que recordaba esas escenas, Damon siempre estaba cerca de mí, también recordé que el siempre andaba escribiendo. Sequi leyendo y con casa palabra, cada frase sentía toda su ternura, el si estaba enamorado, estaba enamorado de mí. Pero aún surgía una duda ¿Por qué estaba con Katerina si me amaba? Y la respuesta la leí unas páginas después.

"_Marso 22, 1868_

_Por fin la besaba, por fin sentía sus dulces labios sobre los míos, esos labios que siempre me quitaban el sueño. Por solo un instante pensé que sentía lo mismo que yo. Pero todo eso se esfumo cuando su novio llego. El menor de los hijos Lokwood. Estaba tomando su mano y teníamos los dedos entrelazados. Cuando Joseph llego ella apretó un poco mi mano antes de irse con él., note en sus ojos un poco de tristeza. Me dirigí a mi habitación y me sorprendió ver a Katherine allí, me comenzó a besar y al mirarla a los ojos me sentí hipnotizado y solo por un instante me olvide de Katrina e hice mía a Katherine"_


End file.
